


Страх

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Сколько времени уже прошло с того момента, когда Альбер де Морсер вернулся из Италии, но ему казалось, что ничего не переменилось
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Albert de Morcerf
Kudos: 2





	Страх

Сколько времени уже прошло с того момента, когда Альбер де Морсер вернулся из Италии, но ему казалось, что ничего не переменилось. Где-то в глубине души по-прежнему жил страх. О нем было легко забывать, занимаясь повседневными делами, разговаривая с друзьями и делая серьезный вид, когда речь заходила о блестящей будущности графа де Морсера или самого Альбера. Солнце по утрам разгоняло все мрачные и грустные мысли, но страх никуда не исчезал. И возвращался каждый вечер, когда в доме слуги зажигали свечи. Словно темная пелена опускалась на тело Альбера. Свет свечей становился ярче, а страх все сильнее поглощал чувства, заставляя дрожать словно в ознобе. 

Там, в противоречивой Италии, среди разбойников, чьему слову было гораздо больше веры, чем любому французскому аристократу, страх только-только попробовал на вкус юного француза, ищущего приключения не в то время и не в том месте. В плену у Луиджи Вампа не было времени бояться, ведь все силы уходили на то, чтобы сохранить лицо. Чтобы никто не заподозрил, что Альбер де Морсер даже слышал о том, что на свете существует страх, парализующий тело, приводящий в расстройство рассудок и толкающий людей на унижение собственного я, умоляя о помиловании на коленях и соглашаясь на любые условия. Выторгованная подобным образом жизнь не стоила и медной монеты. Жить и помнить об унижении - это не для Альбера. И именно гордость, фамильная гордость, унаследованная скорее от матери, для которой понятие честь всегда имело значение больше, чем для всех остальных, не позволила унижаться и встать на колени, вымаливая пощаду. Умирать не хотелось, жизнь была слишком ярка и интересна, чтобы с нею расстаться, но гордость выстраивала все по-своему. Именно поэтому Альбер насмешливо смотрел на главаря римских разбойников, озвучившего свои условия спокойным тоном без единой эмоции. 

Надежда на спасение никуда не делась, но какая-то спокойная отрешенность заняла все мысли, заставляя закрыть глаза и уснуть. Уснуть в разбойничьем вертепе и видеть разноцветные сны о доме, в саду которого цвели яркие клумбы, полные одуряюще пахнущих цветов. И яркое солнце любимого Парижа, стук копыт породистых лошадей по мостовой, яркие пятна платьев девушек, спешащих по своим, наверно очень важным, делам, переливы их смеха, крики торговцев, разговоры с друзьями за чашкой кофе, интересные истории Бошана, вечно серьезный Франц, мнимо легкомысленный Люсьен... Всего этого могло больше и не быть. 

Но в одно мгновение все переменилась: свобода, казалось бы совершенно недоступная еще недавно, опьяняла свежим воздухом, странным поведением Франца и цокотом копыт уже по римской мостовой.

А еще необъяснимой радостью от единственного прикосновения почти ледяной руки человека, который с некоторых пор интересовал Альбера слишком сильно, чтобы можно было отмахнуться от назойливых мыслей. Загадочный граф Монте-Кристо, чьи черные глаза и холодная улыбка стали гораздо более частыми гостями в снах молодого Морсера сразу после возвращения в Париж, чем иные люди и события. А его обещание приехать во Францию не давало покоя и превращало спокойного Альбера в помешанного на времени безумца. Особенно вечером, когда зажигались свечи. И чем ближе приближалась назначенная дата, тем сильнее боялся Альбер. Ему нечего было страшиться в Риме: судьба все расставила бы по своим местам. Но граф Монте-Кристо — это и есть судьба. Судьба Альбера де Морсера. И поэтому Альбер теперь так ненавидит свет свечей, еще более оттеняющий темноту и мешающий ожиданию. Потом что именно в этот момент гнетущий страх, что граф не сочтет его настолько интересным, чтобы продолжить знакомство, заставлял быть так близко к полному помешательству. Ведь если в назначенную дату граф Монте-Кристо не появится в парижском особняке Морсеров, станет совершенно бесполезной та жизнь, что была спасена однажды в Риме странным незнакомцем, без которого отныне ничего в этой жизни не имело смысла.


End file.
